Measuring transducers designed for process measurements technology usually contain temperature sensor elements, such as thermocouples, temperature measuring resistors made of helically wound wire or thin film measuring resistors. The measuring transducer is in such case most often in the form of a measuring insert accommodated in a protective tube, wherein the protective tube in turn extends, for example, into a container, where a material to be measured is located. The open end of the protective tube is, in such case, led to a connection housing, in which are provided at least connection clamps for connecting the measuring insert with a control/evaluation unit, which is, for example, located at a distance therefrom. Additionally, in the connection housing, a preprocessing of a measurement signal recorded by means of the measuring insert can take place. Such measuring inserts are, in given cases, exposed to drastic temperature fluctuations and mechanical loadings, which originate, for example, from pressure surges in pipelines or are transmitted from protective tube vibrations or other plant components.
Known from the state of the art is the use of clamping screws for affixing the bared cable ends of the connecting line from the control/evaluation unit, wherein these clamping screws are usually held in ceramic blocks. The bared cable ends are then radially inserted from the outside in provided clamping passageways, and then affixed by tightening the clamping screws. In such case, the danger exists that the cables are damaged, especially due to the screwdriver sliding off during tightening of the clamping screws.
Since the clamping screws are rigidly fixed in location, the cables must be subjected to a bending procedure, in order to orient the bared cable ends. In order to assure this orientation of the cables, the cable ends must be bent. Additionally, cables in contact with each other can be damaged by the influence of vibrations. This can lead to fatigue cracking of the cable ends or to rubbing—which, among other things, can result in damage to the cable insulation—whereby shunting or short circuiting can result.
Vibrations can, moreover, contribute to loosening of the securement clamps, wherein due to constant shaking or vibration effects, the bared cable ends can be pushed together, so that an additional short circuiting or shunting risk results.